


Рей

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - челлендж [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art Doll, Gen, Handmade, Plushies, Sewing, Toys, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Текстильная кукла, Шитье
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Игрушки производятся затем, чтоб лапы не живым калечить мишкам.
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - челлендж [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159688
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Челлендж WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Рей

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: выкройка - pinterest.es/pin/329396160252305399/, трикотаж, хлопок, бусины, нитки, синтепух, плюш, искусственная замша.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
